Thoughts of A Zero
by Shadow Sora94
Summary: Oneshot. Omega Zero's thoughts during the final battle of Megaman Zero 3. Told in Omega Zero's POV. Spoilers for MMZ3!


**_Thoughts of A Zero_**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Megaman Zero and Omega Zero belong to Capcom and Keiji Inafune.

Summary: One shot. Omega Zero's thoughts during the final battle of Megaman Zero 3. Told in Omega Zero's POV. Spoilers for MMZ3!

* * *

_**Thoughts of Omega Zero**_

Hmph. So you have finally arived, Zero. It has been a long battle, but you managed to defeat them, kill them, and get here. Them, you beat the Eight Numbers, all of them...

Blazin' Filzard... The Fire Lizard.

Childre Inarabitta... The Ice Rabit.

Deathtanz Mantisk... The Chaos Mantis.

Devilbat Schilt... The Bat From Hell.

Glacier Le Tank... The Ice Judge.

Cubit Foxtar... The Almighty Fox.

Tretista Kelverian... The Guard Dog of Hell.

And Voteel Bibilo... The Electic Eel.

... What took you so long to defeat them, Zero!?

Almost a hour, you arived here, in this are, one hour ago, and it takes you this long just to get here!?

Pathetic, completeley pathetic.

Ha, you look so stupid right now, learning that Weil is a human, let alone the one who created all Reploids... Hmph, so you are ready? I'll simply assume you drawing your weapon means 'yes'.

Ha... ha... ha... you are tired due to the fights, yet... you seem stronger from when I last fought you. Impresive! You truely are the legendary Reploid, Zero!

This is fun, Zero. Fighting you, to the finish. Only one of us will live after this battle, and I intend it to be me! Comon! Show me your full power! I didn't wait for so long for a crapy fight, BRING IT!

How long have we been fighting now? I say about 20 minutes now. Doesn't time fly when you are fighting, Zero? Doesn't it? Hmph. It probably does.

You are doing good... i'm going to go down at this rate. You are stong, Zero... We truely were one 100 years ago.

Would you look at that? It appears you have defeated me! ... Or not.

You ahve a look of victory on your face. Lets take care of that!

Thats better! Your look of victory is changed with a look of fear and confusion as the ground beneath us shaters!

Time for Round 2, Zero!

Now thats more like it! Behold Zero, my Fusion Form!

Your eyes are drawn to me, but it's waht you are staring at that makes me want to laugh... it is my arms.

My left arm has your head at the shoulder blade, with a saber very much like yours, but so massive you cannot even see the tip...

But it is the other arm you are drawn to.

It resembles X! That's right, X! Your friend 100 years ago who's copys have become your enemies in the present day!

Now, are you done staring? I'm taking the fact you just shot me with a fully charged bullet, once again, as a 'yes'.

Zero... I have been wanting to fight you full out for a hundred years, since the days our bodies were seperated. I am The Body, and you are The Heart and Soul...

... I cannot win. I cannot defeat you.

Dr. Weil thinks he's using me, but it's vice versa! I've been using him... everything he's done since we arived on the face of the planet again has lead up to this. This fight never would of happend if not for him. I shall thank him before I kill him.

I can not beat you, so why am I trying? ... Too see... if without the body, you are nothing.

You use a fake body, I am your origional body. The heart and soul are greter then the body! Or... am I, simply the body, stronger then the heart and soul?

What a stupid question!

The Heart and Soul are stronger!

Zero... if you do not defeat me, you are no hero! If you cannot defeat me, your so pathetic, you don't even deserve to be called a JOKE! Hell, a complete insult will be too good for the likes of you!

Ah, so you defeated me again! Round 2 is over! Congratulations! You are a step foward to see if The Heart and Soul is stronger then The Body!

But... can you handel the truth?

Hmph. This is HILARIUS!

Your jaw droping, at the sight of me! Whats the matter, scared to learn that you have been fighting your TRUE body?

Shut up Weil. Yes, I am a God of Destruction, but I am no puppet of yours.

So... Heart and Soul, ready? Aw screw it, I don't need a sign to see you are ready to fight!

"Ware wa messiah nari! HAHAHA!" I yell out. "I am the Messiah!" I am... the messiah... of destruction and death! I am the creation that Dr. Wily intended us to be, back when we were still one!

We are fighitng, harder then ever now! This is so fun, the most fun I have ever had!

Zero... I will die here, we both know that. I always knew I would die by your hands.

The only reason I have kept myslef alive with Weil is for this trial.

The Trial of the Mind and Soul!

Damn...! You are strong... so very strong... we have been fighitng for almost a hour.

Haha! My Omega Saber just got you in the chest!

Now to heal myself... much better.

Damn! Another fifteen minutes pass by like nothing!

"Just die already..." I say, advancing toward you. "I am the God of Destruction, what can a worthless little insect like you do to defeat me!?"

"For someone that's supposed to be a God, you sure do listen to the Devil a lot, don't you?" You mutter... Your right, I guess I do, huh?

Well, no time to react, your lunging at me, saber drawn.

We are... very tired... it's official, neither one of us can take one more hit. One hit is all it will take to decide the battle! Hmph, guess you failed this trial, Zero!

... Huh?

My eyes are wide open. Somethign hit me! What was it!? What hit me in the chest!?

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, ZERO!?

Ugh... I see it now... in your hands!

The Buster... you hit me in the chest with a buster... and it wasn't even charged at all, just a normal shot.

... You have pased, Zero.

I have my knees clutched to my chest in pain, as Weil talks more.

The Dark Elf is starting to heal me... but whats the point? My Trial for you is over, you win.

Hmmm...? It's the Three of the Four Guardians... oww... damn, first you defeat me, now these guys are joining in on the beating. Dark Elf is turning back to normal.

"What's wrong, Dark Elf?" I ask, simply to make the others think I am still HIS tool. Hey, it's Origional X.

Now you see the light, Zero... I am The Body, you are The Heart and Soul.

Finish me, Zero!

FINISH ME!

Ahh... it is over.. my own body is exploding, and I let myself die, smiling... I know who I am.

"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!?" ... I guess you have found that answer... haven't you, Zero?

I know what I fought for- To give you a Trial that the Eight Judges were not strong enough to give you.

Heh, wonder if that Hell and Heaven stuff is real... and if we Reploids can accend to it. Even if it exists I doubt I can accend to hell... Although I guess it would be intresteing. I, a God of Destruction, in Hell.... Wonder if I can challenge the real Devil, instead of this pathetic excuse for a madman for supremacy...

.....

I am the The Body.

You are The Heart and Soul.

I am the Fake Zero, I hold the memoires of your past, about everyone, Iris, X, Axl, all of them.

You are the Real Zero, you posses the true mind, and even a soul.

I am the Messiah of Desturction.

You are the Messiah of the Resitance.

I am The God of Destruction, I can only destroy...

You are The Hope of the People even those of Neo Arcadia, although even they do not know about it...

I am The Body.

You are The Heart and Soul.

I am... Dead.

You are... Alive.

But most imprtantly...

I am...

Omega Zero.

"Ware wa Messiah nari!"

* * *

Thank you for reading this, my personal pride of all my works to date.

The reason I felt the need to write this was because I personally beleived that while Omega was perceived as a simple, mindless, God of Destruction thoughout the game, that it had it's own conciousness and state of mind. While not much, his "Ware wa Messiah nari!" and "What's wrong, Dark Elf?" can support that he does have some kind of self-awareness of his actions, and I doubt Omega, with all his power, would just be a slave to Dr. Weil if he had one... so... yeah.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
